Justice In Bayville
by Nightcrawler Mad
Summary: What happens when Supergirl goes to Bayville? And what happens when she meets a certain furry blue mutant? Will the two teenagers find what their looking for? Rated M for lemons and blood and guts. No Flamers Please R&R will update when hit by inspiration
1. Chapter 1

Nightcrawler Mad: please be nice as this is my first story... please do enjoy :)

* * *

Kurt sighed as lay flat on his stomach on his bed, his head hanging over the edge with feet in the air. It was the middle of the summer and he had nothing to do! Kitty and the others had left for god only knows what which left him and Mr McCoy. The Professor and Storm were in Washington discussing with the President about mutants blah blah. Getting Kurt decided to look around the mansion to find something, anything to take his mind of the constant boredom that was plaguing his every waking moment. Walking into the main hall he froze when he saw the sheer number of plants that had overgrown in the mere hours since the rest of the crew had left for whatever they were doing. A lady with green skin and red hair was standing in front of a huge flower and, from the angle that he was looking from, was completely naked. He froze where he stood his tail bouncing nervously against the floor, his ears straining to hear what she was saying to the plant.

"Now now my babies you know the Batman won't follow us here" her voice was seductive yet strong and reassuring. Whoever this 'Batman' guy was, he wasn't sure. Kurt looked round again and saw the women turn towards him. Her beauty stunned him; he couldn't move nor think about anything. She raised her hand just to be grabbed from behind by a man in a dark mask with a cape that… looked… like… batwings.

"Come with me Poison Ivy" he said leaving the room just as quickly as he had entered. Kurt slowly walked down the stairs and out the door. He didn't see the sign in the sky or the car that had sped away into the distance.

She sat across from her cousin and his friends from work, her head rested on one of her hands as they discussed whether or not she should go to high school. The thought of high school made her want to laugh, at school she would have to be Kara Kent all through the day. Her cousin was talking about a school with other kids who also had powers, this grabbed her attention.

"_A school with other kids powers?" _Kara thought that her cousin was telling lies just to get her in _"but what if its true?"_ her mind wondered as she silently left the room and floated towards her room, as she went she went past a window where she could see the earth. How much has she stared at the blue marble and dreamed of her soul mate? She sighed and continued on her way towards her room. Wonder Woman was in the room as well. Wonder Woman was butt naked on her bed; her right hand over her left breast, her left hand was down at her pussy. Kara looked away as Wonder Woman moaned the name of her cousin and begging him to 'fuck' her. Kara quickly but quietly packed her bags. Her horny room mate was one of the things that she wasn't going to miss at all. Looking over at Wonder Woman she blushed as WW screamed out her orgasm before slumping down onto her bed. Leaving the room she nearly walked into her cousin Superman

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her smiling his boyish smile.

"Yeah I'm ready" she answered him before walking to the exit of the justice league ship. Superman was telling her that she was going to Bayville for her schooling and that they had rented out a small house for her to stay in whilst she studied

"Oh and you're not aloud to use your powers whilst in the school grounds" Superman said catching his young cousin by surprise just as the pods door was closing behind them.

Kurt growled as he slumped down on his bed, nobody had believed him about the plant lady or about Batman. In fact Mr McCoy had said that if there was a mutant by the name of Batman then the Professor would have 'told him about him.' Kurt growled again and ported to his balcony and stared up at the stairs, he has never stopped being amazed at the sky above him, even when he was back at the circus. He used to look up at the stairs and dream of a future where he wasn't beaten or starved or judged by his looks but of a future where he was accepted and loved. Yes he was accepted at the institute but he was never really involved nor did he truly feel loved. As he stared up at the stair he could have sworn that he saw one shoot out of the sky and land nearby Bayville. A chill over took his body making him port back into his room but not before he made a wish.

**Several Weeks Later**

Kara woke up to her day of school and she couldn't start to describe how nervous she was, what if someone recognised her? What if she didn't make any friends? She was thankful that she wasn't too far from the school. She dressed in a red t-shirt with a blue skirt along with neon blue tights and red shoes, for a while she wondered if she was being loud with her outfit so she changed her skirt for black pants and changed her tights and shoes for ones as well. Then she put a red hair band into her golden blonde locks. Once at the school she saw a bunch of kids roughly around her age, only one of them caught her eye. He had blue eyes and blue hair; his skin looked so smooth that she stopped dead in her tracks. She watched as he walked away from the group that he had been standing with (not that they noticed) and went into the school building. She ran at a normal human pace to catch up to him.

"Um excuse me but could you help me?" she asked him thankfully he had stopped and had listened to her as she stuttered over her question.

"Yes I can help you" his slight German accent almost drove her crazy "follow me". The walk towards the principles was in silence as Kara was happy to just look at the guy from the corner of her eye. He didn't talk much which made her think of Batman, yet his eye were incredibly blue just like Superman's.

"I'm Kara by the way" she said trying to break the ice that had formed over their conversation.

"Kurt pleasure to meet you" they reached the Principles office where Kurt knocked the door.

* * *

Nightcrawler Mad: please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Nightcrawler Mad: ok here is another chappie, please enjoy :)

* * *

**Five To Ten Minutes Later**

Kurt and Kara left the Principles office almost holding hands. Their classes were to be the same and lucky for Kara she would sit next to Kurt in all of these classes. Her first day of school was good for her as she and Kurt didn't have to go to said classes. They wondered round the school grounds with Kurt telling Kara where they were, though Kara wasn't really listening to Kurt, she was too busy watching him from the corner of her eye. She couldn't understand why the group he was hanging out with, before school started, didn't pay him any attention; he was the most interesting guy she had ever met! She smiled when he did, which was often as he never stopped smiling. Kurt was amazed that there was someone who wanted to spend him, not many of his house mates actively enjoy spending time with him. He was smiling because she seemed to be enjoying their time together. They soon reached the outside of the school where Kurt suddenly stopped and turned to face Kara whilst looking at the ground.

"Vell since ve don't need to go to class," he started to say "vould you like to go out for a coffee?" he had slipped his hands into his pockets and looked at her with his head tilted to the side, Kara couldn't resist the smile that he was giving her.

"I would love to" Kara said as she walked up to him and linked her arm with his. His smile went from a small nervous smile to a full blown grin that rarely reaches his ears. They smiled at each other as they walked towards a café that Kurt said he knew.

"The coffee isn't great but it's the only place that allow my kind in" Kurt said his smile dipping a bit as he thought about the fact that only one café allowed mutants to have a drink Kara's smile dipped with his._"Why is he sad?" _Kara thought as she walked down the road with Kurt

**About Half An Hour Later**

Kurt and Kara walked out of the café laughing quite hard at a joke that Kurt had said roughly 10 minutes beforehand. They began walking in a direction that Kara had said lead to her house near by the school. The small chat was very flirtatious with Kara touching Kurt's hair and with Kurt nudging her with his clothed arm; he knew that if the professor or any of the others saw him, well they wouldn't notice, as they never seemed to anyway! It took about five minutes to walk to Kara's house, once they were there Kara offered Kurt something to eat or drink which Kurt politely rejected. Kurt sat down on a cream coloured leather sofa watched as Kara entered the living room and sat down next to him. She was staring into his eyes with an emotion that Kurt had never seen in anybodies eyes (well nobodies that had that look directed at him at least) he leaned forwards and took her hands smiling broadly as she curled her fingers, he completely forgot that she couldn't see his three fingers through his holographic image. Their faces grew closer to each other as did their upper torsos, a blush quickly grew on both of their faces, just as their lips were about to meet, Kara's doorbell rang signalling that someone was at her door.

"Um I'll just go and get that" Kara said as she slowly got up from the sofa and walked to the door, never taking her eyes off Kurt. When she opened the door she was surprised to see a girl with bright red hair with a stern look on her face

"Hi I'm here for Kurt" she said pushing her way into the hallway "Kurt hurry up Scot's waiting for you in the car!" just as she said that Kurt was in the hall way standing next to Kara smiling

"I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?" he said as he gave her a quick hug before leaving with the girl.

After about five minutes of silence they finally arrived at the institute, where Scot finally flipped his lid

"KURT WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" he yelled at the furry blue mutant, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GO TO ANY OF YOUR CLASSES?" he stopped yelling to breathe, and his face was almost as red as Jeans hair!

"I vasn't in class because I vas showing Kara round the school!" Kurt said honestly just before porting to his room. His mind played over the day and brought a gin to his furry lips. Taking off his image inducer he sighed, he had been so close to his first none forced upon him kiss! And Jean just had to ruin it! He walked round his room with every nerve in his body buzzing, he wondered if Kara was thinking about it and what she thought of that near kiss. His mind was so full of thoughts that he nearly didn't hear the Professor announce his return, porting down to the front door he smiled when he and the rest of the x-men welcomed him back along with Storm.

"Now Kurt I will want to talk to you" the Professor said to him telepathically as he hugged the others in turn. Kurt walked towards the Professors office slowly.

Once he was there he went in and sat down in one of the chairs and waited for about five minutes before the Professor along with Scot, Logan, Storm and Jean.

**Ten-ish Minutes Later**

Kurt left the room with a frown on his face, why couldn't he get close to Kara? Didn't he not just… hold… her… hands?"Aw crap!" he thought as he ported to his room, he didn't know what he was going to do he paced up and down his room as he thought furiously. he didn't have long to do so as the institutes alarm rang loud and clear along with a girl crashing into his room she was wearing a red skirt and a blue shirt with a big letter 'S' on her chest. And she looked exactly like Kara!

"Kara?" Kurt said as he bent down to help her up from his floor

"Kurt?" she said staring up at him, hearing the others running up to see what was going on Kurt ported out of the mansion and to the near by forests. "Kurt is that you?" she said as she reached up and cupped his face before lightly kissing him on the lips

* * *

Nightcrawler Mad: Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Nightcrawler Mad: ok here is another chappie, please enjoy :)

_"telepathic Talk"_

"thought"

"blah blah"

**_

* * *

_**

Both Kurt and Kara deepened the kiss, with Kurt reaching up to hold the back of Kara's head, her hand went to towards the back of his waist. Kurt licked Kara's lower lip; Kara opened her mouth readily accepting Kurt's tongue. Kurt licked the inside of Kara's mouth, causing her to moan loudly. They slowly drew apart as the need for air increased

"Kurt that was amazing" Kara said in a dreamy sort of voice. She placed her head in the crook of Kurt's neck, she sighed as she wrapped an arm around his waist just as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Kurt could feel Jean trying to contact him telepathically, he was thankful that she wasn't as strong in that department as the professor!

_"What?"_ Kurt asked her in his mind

_"Where the hell are you?"_ was his reply

_"With Kara"_

_"We told you not to see her! You're not even wearing your image inducer!" _Kurt didn't know how to reply to that so he just stared at Kara's hair in awe, which annoyed Jean a lot. _"You have to come back to the institute now!"_ she yelled through her mind and into Kurt's

_"I'm not coming back"_ Kurt thought as he kissed Kara's hair, not noticing that Kara was watching his face change with his thoughts.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Kara said as touched his check with the side of her index finger.

"Just someone that I live with wanting me back" Kurt said with a sigh, though he made no movement to suggest that he was going to leave. Kara snuggled into Kurt's neck breathing in his scent, "He smells like lavender" Kara thought as she breathed deeply. She licked her lips as she licked her lips as she thought of the two versions she has seen of Kurt, the pale shy boy and the blue and furry not-so-shy boy. She already knew that the pale version was fake, she couldn't complain about it nor change the fact that his fur's blue! She moved her free hand from the ground and unconsciously placed her hand on his inner thigh, extremely close to his cock. Kurt felt this and blushed, though his fur hid the fact that his face was purple, he moved his leg ever so slightly only to have Kara's hand slip closer to his cock. Kara, finally realising where her hand was, was about to move it when she felt how hard he was getting. She could feel her own pussy getting wet as she very slowly started to rub Kurt's clothed cock, Kurt moaned as pleasure flooded his mind. His fingers found their way to her chest, with incredible ease; he slipped his hand into her shirt and rubbed her left breast

"Kurt!" she moaned as she felt him squeeze her breast playfully, he moved his hand lower down her body causing her to moan again, he soon had his hand down by her pussy and was rubbing just outside it. "Kurt please move your finger into my pussy!" she said as she stopped rubbing his cock to push his fingers closer to her clit, she gasped as soon as she felt his finger press on her clit, she then went back to rubbing his cock just as slowly as he was rubbing her clit. The slowness was almost driving her crazy so she quickly undid Kurt's pants and released his cock from his clothing; she stared at it just as he stopped rubbing her clit,

"Kurt you are so big!" she said as she took his cock into her mouth, yes it was slightly furry but she didn't care. She licked the under side of his cock causing him to moan and shiver with pleasure. Not long after she had started to suck his cock she felt a un-bearable urge to sit on his lap with his cock inside her. She pushed her skirt up and pushed her panties to the side showing Kurt her pussy, she slowly slide her self down Kurt's long and very thick cock. He placed his hands on either side of her hips and helped her turn to face him, once she was fully onto his cock Kara slid a up bit back up before going down again so she was basically fucking Kurt. She kept on bouncing up and down on his lap getting faster and faster, her moaning becoming increasingly louder and louder along with Kurt's.

"Kurt I'm going cum!" Kara yelled just as she felt her own orgasm surge through her body, feeling her walls close around him Kurt moaned out his own orgasm as he came inside Kara. Gasping for breathe Kara leaned on Kurt, who leaned back onto a nearby tree.

"Kurt that was amazing!" Kara gasped out in between deep breathes

"Yeah it was!" Kurt agreed not really caring that his cock was still inside Kara, "maybe ve should get sorted?" Kurt said as he stopped leaning and looked at Kara right into her eyes.

"Yeah maybe you're right" she said as she slowly stood up, being careful to not hurt Kurt. She pulled her panties back and pulled her skirt down and Kurt pulled his pants up a bit and zipped up his flies, he stood up and grinned at Kara.

"So what shall we do now?" he said as he wrapped an arm around her

"Well I'd like you to meet my cousin Superman!" Kara said as she hugged Kurt around his chest and flew into the air.

**About Five Minutes Later**

Kara landed just outside her front door, she placed Kurt carefully onto his feet before landing next to him and opening the door and inviting him in. She smiled when he pinched her bum whilst he walked past her.

* * *

Nightcrawler Mad: Please R&R


End file.
